


The Imperial Spy

by QueenOfTheGoldenWinter



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anything else that applies to the Original Trilogy applies to this as well, Female Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGoldenWinter/pseuds/QueenOfTheGoldenWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiari Waphi is an Imperial Spy allied with the Rebellion. Her mission is to report any and all rebel details to the Empire. But as the years go on, she finds it increasingly hard to do so with her growing relationship with Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imperial Spy

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm and Disney.

The first time Kiari laid eyes on Princess Leia, she had to wanted to automatically report her mission as a failure, even if the Empire tolerated no failures.

 

Her mission was to gain intel as an Imperial spy on the rebel cause and report it back to the Empire. She was to remain in the Rebellion as long as there was one. It was every Imperial soldier’s dream mission, and if she was an Imperial womprat, she would have been excited as well.

 

If it weren't for the fact that Emperor Palpatine assigned her this mission as a punishment for trying to hide her pregnancy from him. After lying with a jedi she was supposed to kill and ending up pregnant, she foolishly tried to act convert about it. She kept zero contact with the Jedi and claimed she killed him, wore heavy clothing, and avoided the Emperor and his creature, Darth Vader’s gaze. She knew that Emperor Palpatine would take her baby and either kill it or raise it himself if it was force-sensitive. The thought made her want to drown herself, preferably in Naboo, her homeworld. That's what plenty of others did when the Emperor outlawed pregnancy termination. He didn't want to risk the potential lives of any force-sensitive child. While he had no problem killing Jedi young and old, a force-sensitive baby could be molded into his perfect soldier.

 Little did she know, the Emperor had sensed her pregnancy about week before she knew, and kept quiet about it for his own amusement. The Jedi she laid with and spared was executed soon enough by Vader himself.

* * *

 

Months later, when she passed out from labor, she was greeted with the horrifying sight of Darth Vader holding her newborn daughter and declaring, that under the Emperor’s orders, the baby would stay in his quarters to see if she would grow to be force sensitive. Out of a combination of shock and horror she blacked out again, and when she woke up, they were both gone. Kiari was disgusted with herself. She was supposed to be one of the Empire’s best spies, and yet she could not hide her damn pregnancy from the Emperor. She had caused the worst moment of her life all because she wanted to see what it was like to sleep with a Jedi. It was surprising that she bedded one in the first place considering the rumors that they were celibate. But it did not matter because in the end, her need of sex caused her life to be ruined.  The one thing that she had loved in years was gone just like that. As if she never happened. She prayed and pleaded to the Water Goddesses of Naboo that her baby wasn’t force sensitive.

* * *

 

 Of course, little Kya was.

 Force sensitive babies developed faster than other babies. They walked faster, talked faster, and developed teeth faster. She had overheard one of the Imperial soldiers claim that at eight months, Kya had lifted her rattle with no hands and threw it at Vader’s face. It’s when she knew she may never see her daughter again. She coped by burying herself in her missions, hoping to die. It’s not like she had anything to live for, they took her only child away before she could even hold her. She had not seen her parents in years and who knows if they are still alive at this point. And it would be a cold day in hell before she would befriend any of the arrogant bastards that were her “co-workers”. All they did was look down on her and kiss Vader’s ass all day, all night.

 However a couple months later after she accepted this reality, the Emperor called her into his throne room.

 First, he gleefully told her that Darth Vader was taking great care of her daughter and that he would have let her see her every once in awhile but the mission he was assigning her on put a stop to that. Briefly, she imagined lodging a bullet in his turkey throat, and him clawing desperately at it to pull it out until he fell to floor, choking on his own blood. It was a nice little thought. She knew she should be lucky she didn't die a brutal death from the Emperor for her treason and that he could read her thoughts, but Kiari did not care and she was positive he did not care either out of sick amusement. Darth Vader stood by the throne silently and Kiari had to restrain herself from sending him an nasty glare. It infuriated that her baby was being taken care of by this heartless, soulless being. That Kya would grow up and call this creature _Daddy_. She hated him with every fiber in her being and she did not know why _he_ of all people was chosen to raise her baby.

 The mission the Emperor assigned was in two parts. One, take a hit from another Imperial spy that was assigned to “assassinate” Princess Leia . Two, and this was to be the harder of the two tasks, befriend her, earn her trust, and if the Princess really was part of the Rebellion, send any intel she could to the Empire.

 She accepted the mission without a complaint as the Emperor will gladly kill anyone who dared to reject a mission himself. Even those who did not believe in the Force would not be so foolish as to try Palpatine, and the ones who did were currently ashes spread around the galaxy and she heard stories of what happened to those who went so far as to question Darth Vader. At least the Emperor would kill someone _quickly_. With concealed hatred for both the men in room, Kiari bowed in acceptance of her mission.

* * *

 

 She arrived on Alderaan during a festival. Wearing a fancy, floor-length black gown. Kiari’s disguise wasn’t so much a disguise as it was a former truth.

* * *

 

She grew up as a daughter of a very rich and prominent family on Naboo, with her great grandmother being one of the elected queens of Naboo. Her mother, the current matriarch of the family, was headmistress of one of the most richest and prominent private schools on the planet. Her father was an advisor to two queens, and head of the educational department. Her family were powerful indeed but not arrogant or snobbish.

Of course when Palpatine declared himself Emperor, the Queen lost much of her own power, and the council had none. All the former council members were fired and replaced with weasels that would never disagree with the Emperor on anything. Every queen after the one who ruled when she was a child was the same way. The queen would put on a serene and passive face; that she supported the Emperor more than anyone else. It would make her blood boil as a child and teenager. Her father had told that when Padmé Amidala was queen, she spoke her mind. She did not mince her words for no one and she did it with great elegance.

Kiari met the former queen herself when she was five. Her father took her to one of his meetings with the council and when she encountered the late senator, she loved her instantly. Senator Amidala was kind and told her how pretty she was. It meant a lot to Kairi, who had grown up being called a cockroach by her peers for having very dark skin. After learning of how much of a good queen and senator Amidala was, she had quickly declared her her hero.

Though she will always prefer Padme, the queen she grew up with before everything went to hell was not so bad either, and she heard the same of Queen Jamila. The Queens of Naboo generally cared about their people and ruled well. It was shame that Palpatine destroyed that along with Naboo as a whole. Queens were no longer outspoken or resilient. Now they were the figureheads for a filthy, oppressive tyrant. The state of the monarchy in her home planet was one major reason why she had given up on life and had no hope for anything good to come in her life.

 At fourteen, she was recruited into the Imperial Academy early because her physical education instructor saw her as rather exceptional for her age. After the Empire was created, schools had become more militarized as a way to breed future Imperial soldiers. Art and Music were dropped altogether and History classes were stocked up with so much banthashit that even she, as a six year old who was barely old enough to experience the Old Experience, was disgusted that Palpatine would brainwash children in such a manner. Such wonderful heresies were told to students, such as the assumption that the Jedi Order was a corrupt institution filled with heartless bastards who enjoyed chaos. There was a lot of questionable acts the Jedi practiced but that did not make them evil.

 Kiari knew that if she had any hope of never being recruited for the Empire, she should have hid any talents or gifts she had. However, as much as it made her ashamed to admit, she had a strong desire to be recognized by her peers. Her insecurity issues that stemmed from bullying had caused her to be thirsty for greatness. Kiari was so proud at her talent of being evasive and cunning that she wanted to flaunt at all her peers’ faces.

 And that desire to be great had resulted in her getting a black envelope with an Empire seal on it. And any young person who got such a letter knew what was inside.

 At first, she cried at the thought of taking orders from the same monsters that made her life, and every other Nabooian’s life, miserable since she was five. She considered drowning herself in the waters of Naboo like so many others had done.Kiari would have rather died than spend a second in Darth Vader or Palpatine’s presence. The only thought stopping her from doing it was the looks on her parents’ faces when they uncovered her dead body. So, she accepted the letter and packed her bags. Since then she haven’t seen her parents or Naboo in years.

 This night, she would become a woman of a rich family again. Only this time, she was a completely different woman, and not for her benefit. She had grown bitter, bloodthirsty, and near emotionless from years of working for the Empire. Kiari felt drained, and she honestly did not care if she died at this point.

* * *

 

 Alderaan was in a way, similar to Naboo. Like the Naboo, the people of Alderaan valued culture and high art. She could see that in the festival that the royal house was holding. The decorations were beautiful and lanterns were hung up in different colors such as teal, pink, lavender, and orange.

 Thousands attended the festival, and it had dancing, games, and tasty treats. Children was running all around the place, laughing and giggling. It painfully reminded her of Kya, her own child that she will probably never see again. Kiari frowned at the memory of a baby whose skin would probably would grow to be as dark as hers. She swore that if she would have any dark skin children, that she would remind them everyday that their skin was beautiful. They will have the best childhood they could have under an oppressive government. Will she even have a childhood? No, Vader will probably force her into brutal training methods to ensure that Kya will be his perfect successor.

 She was unknowingly grinding her teeth when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

 Kiari turned around and felt her blood freeze at what was in front of her.

 “Are you having fun, miss? You don’t look like you’re having fun,” the royal princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa, said to her. She was wearing a simple white that went all the way to her ankles and white sandals. Her hair flowed straight with a headband seemingly made out of white flowers. She had an unbeat smile and big, doe-like brown eyes that was just brimming with innocence.

 All the rumors of Princess Leia looking like a near perfect copy of Padmé Amidala were true. It was so true, Kiari wanted to run off and vomit.

 How could she go through with such a treacherous task when this girl looked so much like her childhood hero? They had the same brown hair and eyes, and they were both very beautiful. Though Leia had a fire in her eyes and voice that the beloved senator did not. Where Padme had a gentle and quiet look to her, Leia...did not.

 Her father had suspected that the late senator was pregnant during her last year. She wore heavier clothing, either could not attend council meetings with the queen or left them early, looked sick at certain times,and could not eat certain foods that she used to love. Father had suspected the baby died with her in the end.

 But what if it didn’t? Kiari was not willing to believe that the epitome of feminine grace and beauty, Padmé Amidala, was the type of person to get pregnant out of wedlock ( like her), but seeing Princess Leia up close gave her a wave of doubt. She looked far too much like her to be just a coincidence. It unnerved her.

 “I’m fine, princess,” she replied numbly. She could not go through this. She can’t do this.

 “Call me Leia when my family’s not around. Is this your first time on Alderaan?”

 “Yes. I was born and raised on Naboo.” Kiari refused to look at her. The young princess looked at her though, with glowing excitement in her eyes.

 “Naboo? Is it as beautiful as they say? Do I really look like Padmé Amidala? I’ve been hearing that since I was a child.”

  _So much that I fear that this mission is going to get botched before it really starts_. “You look a little like her.” _A damn understatement, really._

 “Oh,” Leia pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, “Well, um, what’s your name?”

 “Kiari Waphi.” Suddenly, she felt Leia taking her arm.

 “I'm feeling rather lonely. Can you accompany me, Kiari?” She said, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

 Leia’s voice was bold and somewhat aggressive, unlike the gentle and polite tone of Padmé’s. But it had the same effect. It made her listen.

 Before she knew it, an excitable teenage princess was dragging her all over the place.

* * *

 

 “Wow! You’re an amazing shot!” Leia said as the victory bells went off. Kiari had shot the tiny hole in the center of the giant red and white target.

 The man running the target stand raised an eyebrow. The woman was the first to actually win the game all night. To be honest, he was going to give the princess a gift anyway because of her heritage.However this woman was clearly a good shot.

 He pulled a giant, stuffed toy of Bail Organa and handed it to her, who in turn handed it to an amused Leia.

 “Father will enjoy this.” On the ground, sitting gently was a Queen Breha doll they won from a ring toss.

 “Thank you Kiari!” She told her in gratitude. Kiari only nodded at her. She was thoroughly exhausted. Leia had truly worn her out. They played so many games, ate so much food, and even danced. Leia was truly an upbeat young woman and Kiari felt old, even if she was only 23.

 As they walked around, Leia chatted about her daily life as a princess. She admitted that she ran away from her parents so that she could have some fun on her own without them breathing down her neck. In return, she told her about life on Naboo. Talking about how great the Old Republic was would earn suspicious looks and some time in a dark, grungy cell (possibly forever) so she kept a tight lid on that subject and only talked about her hobbies and favorite foods. She tried her hardest to conceal her hatred for the Empire. However she nearly slipped when Leia told her how recently, a force-sensitive baby was snatched from his mother and the mother was shot dead in the streets immediately afterward. Leia openly commented on how cruel such an action was and Kiari had not controlled herself, her facial expression would have agreed with her. Leia didn't notice though, and made an interesting point on how could the Empire could claim to be more moral than the Jedi when they are doing the same cruel acts that the Jedi were doing.

 "I don’t think you should be voicing such opinions in public, Leia,” she had told her with the flattest voice she could manage.

 “Then what’s the point of having a voice if you can’t use it.” _Didn’t Senator Amidala say that in a speech one time?_

 The only voice that mattered in the Empire was Palpatine’s. Leia shouldn't be wagging her tongue like this but her stubbornness wasn’t surprising to Kiari. After all, Alderaan’s crown princess had a wide reputation of being rebellious. Being the youngest senator ever elected has spiked the princess’ rebellious nature even further. She had lately made some statements that did not seem very Empire friendly. Her adopted father, Bail Organa, was on the Empire’s top list for who they think is involved in the Rebel Alliance. It won’t be long before an actual hit was placed on Leia.

 The thought saddened her. Kiari liked Leia. Leia was like Padmé Amidala, but with a sharp wit and an inner fire. She didn’t want the younger girl dead. She also did not want to scare her and traumatize her for life.She could tell that Leia was special, in a league of her own.

 Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one on a mission tonight and for some reason, Kiari could feel their presence.

 While the princess was playing a ring toss, someone was in the bushes with a stun blaster. Before she knew it, she had pushed Leia out of the way and took the brunt of the blast just like she was instructed. The impact was powerful, and the pain in her back was great.

 The last thing she heard before she slipped into unconscious was Leia’s scream. __

* * *

 

 Kiari opened her eyes up to a pure white room. The bed she was laying on was slightly stiff, like a board.

 “You’re awake!” Leia said, causing her to turn her neck with what strength her body would allow. The princess was dressed in a white gown adorned in pearls. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun.

 “You were out for awhile!” Leia added, grabbing her hand.

 “What time is it?” Was the only thing she could ask.

 “01:00,” Leia responded. _Damn it, seriously?_  Kiari sighed in frustration even though her back hurt. Badly. She knew from the moment she was hit that the “assassin” charged up his blaster too much but this was ridiculous. Any more and she could been paralyzed for life. The Emperor would furious if he lost one of his best agents this way. The Empire was in dire, _DIRE_  need of a stricter entrance test. It was a godsend that she would not be around them for a while.

 “You saved my life. I owe everything to you, Kiari Waphi. I know what I can personally give you is limited but I can try. Do you need anything?”

 Even though she didn't feel like talking, the words came to her as if she was rehearsing it for years.

 “Only to be at your side, Princess, for as long as I live.”

 And her true mission had truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to my fic. Just a way to introduce Kiari, who is by far the most bitter and cynical OC I have ever written. I hope you enjoy this fic and make sure to leave a kudos or review!


End file.
